wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do środka Ziemi/28
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Gdym wrócił do przytomności, twarz miałem zroszoną łzami. Nie pamiętam jak długo pozostawałem w takim stanie nieczułości: przerażała mnie okropnie samotność w jakiej pozostawałem. Upadając musiałem się skaleczyć, bo byłem cały krwią zbroczony. Ach czemuż się nie zabiłem raczej! Co było dalej robić? nie wiedziałem i myśleć o tem nie chciałem, nic mogłem, nie umiałem, tak byłem znękany boleścią. Wijąc się po ziemi, zatoczyłem się pod ścianę przeciwną i tu już słabnąć zupełnie poczynałem, gdy nagle do uszu moich doszedł jakiś odgłos silny, podobny do przeciągłych grzmotów. Echo ponure długo brzmiało po całej galeryi. Zkąd pochodził ten hałas? zapewne z jakiego zjawiska, dopełniającego się w łonie ziemi; może jaki wybuch gazu, może oberwanie się jakiej potężnej podstawy globu! Z natężoną uwagą czekałem, czy się ten hałas nie powtórzy. Kwadrans może upłynął, milczenie panowało ponure; nie słyszałem już nawet bicia własnego serca. Tymczasem, przyłożywszy ucho przypadkiem do ściany, zdało mi się że słyszę gdzieś w oddaleniu wymawiane jakieś niezrozumiale wyrazy. Zadrżałem ze wzruszenia! – Ależ to proste złudzenie – pomyślałem. Lecz nie! Przysłuchując się baczniej, rzeczywiście rozróżnić mogłem jakby szmer ludzkiej rozmowy, ale tak byłem osłabiony, że nic zrozumieć, nic rozróżnić nie mogłem. Jednakże to głos ludzki! byłem tego pewny. Przez chwilę myślałem czy to nie jakie złudzenie – czy to nie własne moje słowa echa powtarzają; zacisnąłem przeto usta silnie i przyłożyłem znowu ucho do ściany. – Tak, z pewnością, mówią! mówią! Posunąłem się o kilka stóp dalej wzdłuż muru i dosłyszałem głosy bardzo wyraźne; nawet pojedyncze słowa choć niezrozumiałe dochodziły do mnie. Po kilka razy obił się o moje uszy wyraz „''förlorad''” wymawiany z pewnym rodzajem boleści. Co on znaczył i kto go wymawiał? zapewne stryj lub Hans, bo któżby inny? Jakażby się tu ludzka zaplątać mogła istota, o trzydzieści mil pod ziemią? – Lecz – pomyślałem – jeśli ja słyszę ich, to i oni nawzajem słyszeć mnie także mogą. – Ratujcie! – zawołałem z całych sił – ratujcie mnie bracia! Czekałem chwilę na odpowiedź; kilka minut przeszło, lecz nic nie słychać. Bóg wie jakie myśli przychodziły mi do głowy; nareszcie pewny już byłem, że głos mój zasłaby, nie mógł dojść do moich towarzyszy. Znowu zacząłem przysłuchiwać się baczniej. Posuwając ucho po ścianie, natrafiłem na punkt matematyczny, w którym głosy zdawały mi się dochodzić do najwyższego punktu natężenia. Znowu zabrzmiał w mem uchu wyraz förlorad, a dalej ten sam odgłos jakby gromu, który mnie wyrwał ze stanu bezwładności. – Nie – rzekłem sam do siebie – nie, to być nie może! głosy te nie mogą tu dochodzić przez taką masę granitu, przez nie by się nie przedarł i huk najsilniejszy! głosy dochodzą do mnie przez samą galeryę; musi na to wpływać szczególne jakieś zjawisko akustyczne. Przysłuchiwałem się na nowo, i tym razem, o tak! tym razem pochwyciłem imię moje, bardzo wyraźnie wymówione! Wymawiał je profesor Lidenbrock, rozpoznałem głos jego: rozmawiał on z przewodnikiem, a wyraz förlorad był oczywiście duńskim wyrazem. Wtedy zrozumiałem wszystko. Chcąc żeby mnie usłyszeli, musiałem głos puszczać po ścianie, która dla niego będzie takim przewodnikiem, jak drut żelazny dla elektryczności. Lecz nie było czasu do stracenia, bo gdyby towarzysze moi oddalili się o kilka kroków, jużby mogło zniknąć to zjawisko akustyczne. Zbliżyłem się więc do ściany i jak można najwyraźniej wymówiłem te słowa: – Mój stryj Lidenbrock! Czekałem z biciem serca. Głos widać nie miał zbytniej szybkości, nawet gęstość powietrza nie zwiększała jego prędkości, tylko mu nadawała większe natężenie. Po kilku sekundach, które mi się kilkoma wydały wiekami, usłyszałem nareszcie te wyrazy: – Axelu. Axelu! czy to ty jesteś? ……………………………………… – Tak, tak – odpowiedziałem. ……………………………………… – Biedny mój chłopcze, gdzież ty jesteś? ……………………………………… – Zanurzony w najgłębszej ciemności! ……………………………………… – A twoja lampa? ……………………………………… – Zgasła. ……………………………………… – A strumyk? ……………………………………… – Znikł. ……………………………………… – Axelu! biedne dziecię moje, nabierz odwagi! ……………………………………… – Czekajcie trochę, jestem zmęczony, nie mam siły odpowiadać wam. Ale proszę. mówcie do mnie. ……………………………………… – Miej odwagę i nadzieję – rzekł stryj – nie mów gdy cię to trudzi, lecz słuchaj nas. Szukaliśmy cię chodząc to w dół to na górę – we wszystkich kierunkach, lecz napróżno. Jużem cię opłakał moje dziecię, lecz sądząc że trzymasz się wciąż biegu strumienia, szliśmy ciągle na dół, strzelając po drodze dla dania znaku. Teraz widzę że effekt akustyczny słyszeć nam się pozwala nawzajem, choć jeszcze rąk sobie podać nie możemy. Lecz nie trać nadziei Axelu! przyjdzie i do tego jeszcze. ……………………………………… Rzeczywiście, czułem że nadzieja wstępowała w mą skołataną duszę; lecz nagle przyszło mi na myśl zapytać stryja o rzecz bardzo ważną. Przysunąłem usta do ściany i rzekłem: – Mój stryju! ……………………………………… – Czego chcesz dziecię moje – odpowiedział po chwili. ……………………………………… – Najprzód trzebaby się dowiedzieć, jaka nas dzieli odległość. ……………………………………… – To rzecz bardzo łatwa. ……………………………………… – Wszak masz chronometr? ……………………………………… – Mam. ……………………………………… – Weź go do ręki i uważaj dobrze ile czasu potrzeba na wymówienie mego imienia i odpowiedź, a połowa czasu, jaki upłynie pomiędzy zapytaniem mojem i twą odpowiedzią, wskaże jak długo mój głos idzie do ciebie. ……………………………………… – Dobrze stryju. ……………………………………… – Czyś już gotów? ……………………………………… – Już. ……………………………………… – A więc uważaj dobrze, wymówię twoje imię. ……………………………………… Przyłożyłem ucho do ściany i jak tylko usłyszałem wyraz „''Axel''” natychmiast odpowiedziałem „''Axel''” potem czekałem co stryj powie. ……………………………………… – Czterdzieści sekund – a więc 20-ścia sekund potrzeba na dojście mego głosu do ciebie; licząc po tysiąc dwadzieścia stóp na sekundę, wypadnie że głos mój przebiegł dwadzieścia tysięcy czterysta stóp, czyli półtorej mili i jedna ósma. ……………………………………… – Półtorej mili! – powtórzyłem. ……………………………………… – To nie tak wielka przestrzeń, Axelu. ……………………………………… – Ale nie wiem, czy w górę iść, czy na dół? ……………………………………… – Na dół mój drogi, i zaraz ci powiem dla czego. Stoimy tu na płasczyźnie, do której przytyka mnóstwo różnych galeryj; zdaje się że i przejście w którem ty obecnie zostajesz, musi tu wychodzić; tym więc sposobem połączysz się z nami. Podnieś się przeto i wyrusz w drogę; czołgaj się lub zsuwaj po większych pochyłościach, a ręczę ci, że na końcu tej drogi znajdziesz ramiona życzliwe, gotowe cię uścisnąć. W drogę mój chłopcze, w drogę co żywo! ……………………………………… Słowa te dodały mi odwagi. – Do widzenia stryju, wyruszam. Skoro się ztąd oddalę, głosy nasze już się nie będą mogły skomunikować… do widzenia! odchodzę!… ……………………………………… – Do widzenia Axelu! do widzenia! ……………………………………… Te były ostatnie słowa jakie słyszałem; temi wyrazami zachęty i nadziei zakończyła się ta dziwna rozmowa w głębi ziemi, przez półtoramilową odległość prowadzona. W duszy odmówiłem pokorną dziękczynną modlitwę za cud, jaki mi niebo okazało, doprowadzając mnie do jedynego może punktu, z którego mogłem być usłyszany od mych towarzyszy. To zadziwiające napozór zjawisko akustyczne, tłomaczą zwyczajne prawa fizyki; pochodziło ono z kształtu przejścia podziemnego i przewodnictwa skały. Wypadki podobne znane są w nauce i niejednokrotnie obserwowane już były, między innemi w galeryi środkowej katedry świętego Pawła w Londynie, i w sławnych pieczarach Sycylijskich, w owych kopalniach niedaleko Syrakuzy leżących, z których najcudowniejsza znana jest pod nazwiskiem: Ucho Dyonizjusza. Ponieważ głos stryja z taką łatwością dochodził do mnie, widoczną więc było rzeczą, że żadna pomiędzy nami nie stoi przeszkoda i że z łatwością połączyć się mogę z moimi towarzyszami, jeśli mi tylko sił starczy na odbycie tej drogi. Zacząłem tedy iść, albo raczej wlec się, lecz pochyłość drogi była tak znaczna, że musiałem zacząć się zsuwać. Wkrótce gwałtowność spadku powiększyła się ogromnie, droga moja przerażający zaczęła przybierać charakter i prawdziwe groziło mi niebezpieczeństwo. Nie miałem siły zatrzymać się, zacząłem spadać jak przedmiot zupełnie martwy. Niedługo gruntu mi nie stało. Stoczyłem się po pionowej prawie spadzistości, w jakąś przepaść niezgłębioną; w czasie tego głową uderzyłem gdzieś o skałę i utraciłem całkowicie przytomność. – Co dalej było? – nie wiem!